The Tales from Team STRQ: A RWBY Tale
by Homerthe27
Summary: The tales of the Legendary Team STRQ, the coolest team to ever graduate beacon. As they go on their adventures to save the world and themselves. How they all eventually become family and how quickly it all falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 1: The Classified Adventure**

Location: Atlas, Schnee Dust headquarters.

Time: 37 BRT (before red trailer)

Chapter 1

* * *

Tai Yang

It was a long flight to Atlas has been a long one and Tai was bored out of his mind. He was able to find a way to keep himself occupied but it took a while. Still, he was unsure about this mission. Not that they would fail, of course, he was a part of STRQ the very best of Beacon Academy. Since day one we have been a well-oiled machine for justice and Tai was just happy to be there to be a part of a team. Maybe, this time, thought Tai, Raven will finally notice him and how strong he is, whoops thinking too much ahead of himself now and he has to think of the mission. A Schnee Wearhouse has been attracting a lot of Grimm attention lately so they asked for some Huntsmen experience so naturally, team STRQ is on the case. They still have to bring a chaperone with them, though since they are only sophomores at Beacon in a couple of years they will be able to go on missions all by themselves.

"When are we going to get there," asked Tai "And why did we all have to ride in different Bullheads" to the Atlas soldier. The soldiers just sat there staring at Tai for the entire ride it really made Tai uncomfortable.

"We will be arriving at our Location in 5 minutes" He replied

Tai just shrugged and went back to polishing his weapon, his gauntlet always needed to be adjusted and calibrated carefully. If not there would be a lot less dead Grimm and a lot more dead Tai. He finished his last-second adjustments right when the bullheaded landed on the platform. When he got out Tail looked around, he seemed to be on a base of around several mountains. It was very late, the moon lay across the sky shattered across the stars. As he stepped on the floor he was welcomed by a man with white hair at the base of the station. Tai walked up to him

"Greeting Mr. Schnee," said, Tai holding up his hand

Nick Schnee looked at him sternly watching him with a close eye he then met his hand to Tai's "Pleasure to meet S..."

"No, I am Taiyang her teammate" Tai answered quickly. "The rest of my team should be on their way, I hope" as soon as he said no Mr. Schnee had stopped shaking his hand and went back to checking his scroll.

"Of course, I will debrief you and the rest of your team once they all arrive" Mr. Schnee announced.

"So when is the rest of my team supposed to be here?" Asked Tai. Taking four different airships for everyone seems to be a little unorthodox and outright weird.

The next two ships would arrive any second now" Mr. Schnee answered. He then went and open up his Scroll and started talking on his phone. Tai didn't know much about the Schnee dust company. All he knew that the company provided Dust that he used for his weapons and powered everyday life. So it might be best to get on the man's good side. He was a little rude, though.

The next two bullheads landed on the platform. Tai stood up straight just in case that Raven was on one of them, he wouldn't want her to catch him slacking. Sure enough out of the next one to step out was the Goddess herself, Raven. Tai fell in love the moment he Raven in action fighting a deathstalker, she destroyed it, with such beauty and power. He also learned that day not to get on her bad side, he seen what her Rotatory blades can do especially. The second he was called up to be a member of team STRQ with her. He worked harder to be able to match her, to be her equal while being the best teammate that he could possibly be. Even she walked over here Tai couldn't help but stare at her ruby eyes the shines so brightly in the dark across or how the moonlight made her face glow. He couldn't bring himself to say all of that to her face, though, he would rather take on a Goliath. As she walks down to him Taiyang could tell that she was studying the base and was probably thinking about what the mission just like she was. He tried to act nonchalant around her and after two years he has been doing a pretty good.

Out of the other Bullhead was her twin brother Qrow. The two didn't want to be on the same team and spent the first day of orientation trying to run away from each other. Not because of dislike for one another they just wanted some time apart and they were bickering the whole night after being selected to be on the same team. Qrow in a lot of ways was a lot like his Sister, they both want to do good in the world, the two have seen more than their fair share of horrible in the world, However qrow did seem to have the stomach for his sister and his Semblance of his always gave the team trouble at the end of the day. It really pisses Tai off sometimes.

"That flight took forever" Raven complained "

"I don't know I liked the space, I feel I liked getting stuffed in flying dust container"

What was with four different flights anyway,"

"I honestly don't know," Tai said "Mr. Schnee seems to be interested in only be talking to the one in charged" a little annoyed

"You mean he's here?" Raven said surprised and Tai gestured behind him where the president of the company was chatting away on his scroll.

"He's in charge of the biggest company in the world. Why is he here?" She asked, "Why is he greeting us here personally?"

Those were good questions that Tai had not come to think about. Surely the president of the Multimillion dollar company could have another representative come and greet some 18-year-olds on an assignment.

"This mission must be serious," Raven said "Or at least dangerous"

"Guys don't worry about it, we have done this kind of missions before, clearing out Grimm, fighting Grimm. This is gonna be a piece of cake" Qrow chimed not exactly settling in some of our thoughts about this mission.

"As much as I hate it I agree with Qrow" Tai answered trying to be confident for Raven because if she was nervous they all had a right to be

"We got this, what better way to kick in the new semester than a successful mission under our belts," Qrow added "One that is witness to one of the most powerful men in remnant"

"Yeah," Raven said annoyed "thanks, Qrow"

"No problem" he replied Than he looked around. "Speaking about one in charge, where is our fearless leader?"

They both looked at Tai for answers and he shrugged. "Don't look at me, I haven't seen her since we left Beacon she is probably on the last ship with Professor Plum she might be here in a couple of minutes"

Then the three of them looked at the sky and if on cue a fourth Bullhead came into view. The gray blob suddenly came into shape, and the ship came in for a landing and at that time Mr. Schnee got off the Scroll and came down the landing pad. A small White cloaked woman stepped out of the ship and walk toward them. She walked up to Mr. Schnee and introduced herself.

"Hello sir, my name is Smoke Platim Leader of team STRQ, how can we be assistance to you, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

STQR Adventure

The Classified Adventure pt 2

Location: A SDC compound

* * *

Smoke

Nick Schnee lead all four of them through the archway and into the compound and they were greeted by at least ten different kind of scanners and each of them had all of their weapons scanned and inspected which didn't help things speed along. Then Tai and Qrow started getting into a fight which was always entertaining as the first thirty times

"I don't care about your personal preference," Qrow said "I am not heading to the back"

"You will just end up breaking everything, and I would prefer it to be as far away from me as possible" she replied, sure enough, the next detect went down but it went beyond the notice of the two as they kept on arguing

"Do they always bicker like this?" Nick Schnee asked Smoke

"Yeah" she replied "It has gotten better this semester though"

"Will this affect their work" he added "this is a high-risk job"

"Oh it is no problems, sir," she said while walking towards them to resolve the situation back and after a swift punch in the face, both of them were ready to go forward.

"Don't Ruin this for us, it's a once in the life time opportunity" she whispers it the two of them and shoved the back. It's true though they were the youngest team at beacon to be assigned this high leveled field work, although it's true they weren't specified the specifics she couldn't say no to extra credit (Much to her teams' dismay, but they will thank you later). The two exchanged disgruntle looks and then they begrudgingly complied with their leader's orders and have to walk through the scanners and luckily nothing broke this time.

After having that scenario wrapped up walk us to an open elevator at the end of a heavily chromed hallway, it made the whole room look so futuristic thought Smoke. The number of resources that must have been put to create this place is astounding. And Nick Schnee build it all up in a little more than two decades, making the Schnee dust company one of the most respectable, profitable company in all of the Remnant. She got distracted in thought, she has to focus on the mission on hand. Mr. Schnee then stood before the door

"Now before I debrief your the mission I would like to know your caliber both ranged and close combat," he asked he gestured towards Qrow "Your weapons and what they do"

Qrow straitens up and took out his weapon "My weapon is a Scythe that umm… that doubles as a grenade launcher sir"

Mr. Schnee looked at his weapon harder "It looks like a sword to me son"

"Yes it does" he replied

After a very cringe moment of silence, Qrow realized that he wanted to see the scythe

"Oh, you see…" He then started the transformation process which is cool and very innovative weaponry to have two different weapons to compliment you're fighting style but that impression didnʻt rub off because Qrow decided to throw his weapon in the air to catch it like some sort of video game badass but Qrow being Qrow he didn't quite catch the spinning scythe and it went strait towards the most powerful man in Atlas. If it wasn't for his sisters amazing relaxes catching it inches away from his face they would be out of a Job and off to prison.

"Watch your Blade Brother, uses," She told him coldly handing back to him still a little stunned she then turn the surprisingly nonchalant CEO "I apologize for my brother lack of Balance but I assure on the battle field he has just as uses as fault"

Schnee chuckled "It's quite alright miss Brawnwen I can tell that you all have a lot more to learn at Beacon, but please" he gestured to her mini gun "What are your weapon?"

She looked at him "It's a gun that I can pull swords out of" she said blatantly "I can blast or cut that door open"

"It's twelve inches of reinforced metal" he argued

"Yep" she replied

He seemed to get the message. He then moved to Tai who is struggling with last minute adaptions.

"What is your weapon young man?"

Tai put one finger up to the man to show that he needed more time. After a couple of murmurs later he put himself in fighting stance

"I have created the what is the most dangerous weapon here" he proclaimed

"Is that so?" said Mr. Schnee stealing a look at the scythe at Qrowʻs scythe

"Yes, its a pair high impact sniper rifles packed into the gauntlets on my risk that can hit any target for over 500 kilometers" while showing off his wrist like he was some sort of wrist model

"Such power in that small of a device? Are they really that efficient?" replied Nick

"Well…" Tai Dragged on "It needs to be worked on constantly, it is a work in progress after all" he confesses.

"Clearly" Looking at the tools that Tai has held in his hand, Tai then nods and went back to tinkering. The finally he looked towards Smoke.

"Ms. Plantim, would you be so kind?" He asked Smoke reached into her back pocket that she hid behind her white cloak and pulled out her weapon a short nine-inch battle knife. "That's it?" The President asked obviously expecting more than.

"It doesn't look like much, but at the end of the day it is all I need" she replied and if right on cue while Tai was fidgeting with his tools and two loud shots was heard and before anyone could do anything Smoke had already done her work. In a flash, she threw her knife at one of the dust bullets nailing it to the wall and the other one she burst behind Mr. Schnee and caught the other one in her hand. All her team members and Mr. Schnee looked at her in awe and surprise until Raven broke the ice. "What are you waiting for an applause?". ʻA littleʻ thought Smoke she didn't see Raven catching bullets composed of pure fire

"Impressive", said Mr. Schnee remarked moving out of the way of the glowing ball of death. "Catching a live ball of dust in a matter of seconds like that, I expected no less from Mâroe Gardenʻs apprentice"

"Thank you sir" she replied with a smile extinguishing the dust bullet in her hand she then walked over to grab her knife that was sticking out of the wall.

"Now then, to business," He said stepping into the elevator and the rest of team STRQ followed him in before the elevator started moving. The elevator was big glass elevator, the glass seemed to be one way, and wide enough to store a small Goliath so it was especially roomy for the five of them. "Our compound is currently having a slight Grimm problem, Grimm attacks have been attacking this compound more and more frequently, a level beta to be precise, they have destroyed our sensory guns and a good chunk of my men. We have a solution for this but it will take some time to prepare"

"So your first instinct was to hire Teenagers to keep you and your little garage safe" Tai mused. Smoke was not pleased with that remark she shot her friend her best "Shut up face" and faced Mr. Schnee with a smile on her face. "What he means sir is that this job does seem to be big for Huntsmen in training"

"It would be, but I have faith in all of your abilities, as well your headmasterʻs personal recommendation for this Job I think you will just be fine" He stated "However" he begin to add "There is a bit of relief to this job as, the Grimm you see only begin attacking at sundown for and only let up there attack this compound at first light"

"Yeah, where is here exactly?" Qrow chimed. Everyone turned and looked her scrawny companion which made him fluster a little bit "Umm I mean you did flew us all here in different bullheads for a reason right?"

The President looked a bit uneasy as if he would like to do anything but ask the question. "This compound if for some of our more … innovative products" he answered "It is not something I discuss lightly the stuff in here are Classified to the company and is why you four will only have access to Level 4 and the fort outside it" as he says that the elevator stops, the faded glass cleared showing a large white lobby with several doors, decorated with other plants whole bunch of decorations that overlooked the assembly line corridor below front of them stood a scrawny young man with white hair who had to be in the early twenties at the least. He stared at them coldly as they got off the elevator.

"My assistant Gelè will help you from there" he gestured them to get off, "I have other things to take care off, he will assist you in all matters from here on out, good luck" and just like that the elevator closed and the president went off. Smoke past at Mr. Gelè and tried to contemplate just contemplated the mission they were just given, it sounded easy enough, just by time for Nick and his men to fix a new defense to protect them for the compound, however that is what bothered her. The Grimm are creatures of chaos and think as such and the time of day means nothing to those savage creatures, but as the President tells them they only come out at night. As she looks out the window and sees the mountains range she also can't see the reason for Grimm to come up here in the first place it was too cold and they were too high up Grimm would normally not survive in these kinds of conditions. Then all of a sudden an alarm went off through out the and all of them looked to see where is it coming from.

"What is that noise?" Qrow yelled clutching his ears.

"Oh I believe they have arrived early this time" Mr. Gelè answered "Better get ready the Grimm have arrived"

"What?" Tai shouted holding the tools for his sniper gauntlets. "I still need time to perfect them" Now rushing to fix his last second adjustments before the battle

"Battle waits for no one, small dragon" Raven Chimed pulling a sword from her gauntlet, this one made of lightning dust. She looks over to Gelè standing calmingly unmoved by the alarms"Which way?"

"Second door to the right leads you outside" he calmly answers

Raven then looked at smoke and she can see the lust for battle in her rival's eyes "What is our count again"

Smoke smiled she loved this little game Raven and her started back in the emerald forest over a year ago, seeing who can kill the most Grimm at any single time. "7 to 5" she replied, "this time would make for the thirteenth round any remarks" as she pulled out her blade.

"Ends on sun rise on the last day" she yelled as she charged through the door

"Fair enough" Smoke mused and together they rushed out to face the creatures of Grimm.


	3. Awaken

Tales of Team STRQ

Chapter 3: Awaken

Location: A SDC compound

* * *

Raven

the best part of fighting a horde was the rush. The feeling of overwhelming power over the creatures, that threaten humanity's very existence crumble away at her feet. There was nothing like it. This is what Raven was born to do. Ever since she first held a sword she was trained to fight and kill. She was always good at it, out of all the children from their tribe and a good chunk of the adults, all were weak in comparison, she even left Qrow in the dust years ago. She was always an unstoppable force. That was until she met her. Smoke Platim.

Ever since that day in the emerald forest last year the, she couldn't help but be threaten by the silver-eyed huntress in training. When the Beowulf's came charging in at them, Soke stood up to them and cut them down. With nothing more than a pocket knife, and a smile on her face. She couldn't stand that smile, it didn't match her strength at all! It almost overwhelmed her, it was too long since Raven was able to go to with someone. Smoke had dubbed her, her rival and she played along with her game, it was fun finding different ways to challenge her strength and prowess as the team leader.

It would make it all the easier to kill her one day.

She can't forget her mission, the one that Father entrusted to her and her brother.

Like the Schnee Man said the Grimm showed up moon rise. Nevermore's Beowulf's alike stormed the facility. The threat level was a 5. Nothing that the four of them couldn't handle. The Grimm came in waves like some sort of demonic ripple flowing inward. It was strange how much the Grimm moved like Clockwork, their movements were straightforward which is not normal for these chaotic beasts. In between the waves people would come in and work on the defensive systems.

The first night was taxing and the hardest of the nights, as they did were use to their new fighting schedule. The second night was easier they had developed a nap cycle between waves of Grimm. The third night they had it down, and the fourth night they took charge of the situation

Like always Smoke leaped into action, striking the unexpecting Grimm in the eye sockets, as surrounding Grimm start to surround her she announces her team attack names.

"Form 24!" she yelled as Tai and Qrow lept into action, Tai shooting a with his gauntlets sending the beast into Qrows path. The two then continue to fight off several Grimm in that direction

Raven spots another set of Grimm as they come over the mountain. She moves and activating her minigun and with one sweep all that remained was dissolving pieces of guts lying in the ground.

"Count is at 25" Raven shouted at her "Leader", as she continued to blast other Grimm with a collection of dust types. Their game was one of the few things that she enjoyed during her mission. It kept her focus and had a chance to get ahead of Smoke and prove who is the better wielder of the blade. Smoke, on the other hand, enjoyed it seeing it nothing more than a game.

"37!" She yelled back "Getting sluggish tonight?"

Raven gave back a remark but not one that Smoke could hear. She then focuses her emotions on an upcoming Nevermore.

The beast soared overhead raining its feathers on Raven and the others. She drew her flame sword and sprayed a wave of fire, disintegrating the feathers before they even got to her. The bird soared overhead then circled back around with a coarse strait toward the facility. She took a running jump to the monster's back, and in a swift move she cut off its wings crashing it into the side of the mountain. She pulled out the sword of her chamber and made her way to the birds head. The monster was not yet dead, it still squirmed and flopped its non-existing wings. Trying so desperately to fly away. Raven stabs the beast in the back of its head, releasing thick black smoke that consumed the monster's form. Raven felt the monster disappear under her foot.

Truly, there is no better feeling.

For a moment there was nothing but silence and the sounds of wind blowing. And the buzz of the ice grinding against metal.

"Umm, Rae we need your help over here"

Never mind its just Xiao long.

She groaned. She slashed her sword, activating her semblence and jump through her portal. She landed near her brother, Qrow who nearly dropped his weapon when she landed near him. She glared at her brother, disgusted by his timid nature, he needed to get a grip in situations like this. Why did she bring him along on this mission again? She then turned to Tai who had run toward her almost out of breath.

"What?" she asked

Her blonde partner, stopped in his tracks his face, blushed by the cold of the wind

"Well for one, you looked dashing taking down the nevermore" he stuttered out

Raven rolled her eyes "I have no time for your flattery Xiao Llong"

"Right, of course" he spat out "Also I could use some help with these" he gestured to a horde of laspiers that was following.

"Lead with that," she said pushing out of the way. Instinctively she pulled out her gunshot the wasps with a rapid-fire blast. Xiao Long stood beside her shooting down the ones that got by her. However, even with the two of them, they could only shoot down so much. When they got close enough Raven pulled out an electricity blade and started cutting through the wasps, clipping their wings. Xiao long settled for kicking and punching the wasps as he got to them, cracking there harden white plating. Normally he kicked them into Raven's direction, and she in return would slice them in half and kill them. At the end of it all, Raven found her self just a tad winded while Xiao Long, on the other hand, seemed to be grasping for air like Smoke for a good grade.

"Yeah, 23!" she heard Smoke in the distance

"You know Smoke" Xiao panted "Your team attack names could use some work"

"Nah," Smoke said landing between the two, "I think it works well"

"I mean with you and Ravens, little counting game it gets a little hard to follow sometimes," Xiao Long said

"That's ridiculous" Smoke replied, "I think its just fine"

"Says the one who designated herself number 1" Raven answered

She looked offended at the remark

"Well I am the team leader, and it's my name that's at the begging of our team name" Smoke answered "Than its Tai, you, then Qrow. "

Raven huffed, she was annoyed by this system. It seemed like she was ranked near the bottom and below Xiao long. At least she was ahead of Qrow but she still found it humiliating.

"I'm all for our little game, but it is still a stupid system" Raven replied

"Well, Qrow you like it don't you," Smoke asked Raven's brother, doing a little twirl to face him. Illuminating her self as she did it. Qrow seemed to be surprised by this remark yet again nearly dropping his weapon. The cold seemed to be getting to Qrow as his face started to grow a little redder to combat the cold.

"I ... well" he stammered "Its... good"

Smoke eyes widen and faced Raven and Tai again. "See! Qrow likes it. And that all the approval I need" she said blatantly with a smile.

Xiao and Raven put her hands to her face.

"of course he does" Raven heard him say under his breath.

Raven didn't quite know what he was referring to, she was too busy trying to comprehend her brother's stupidity. How could he think that this method of thinking was, a good idea?

"Well, in any case, we need to focus on our job at hand," said Smoke "The night is still young and luckily for us, so are the Grimm"

Raven turned and sure enough, there was another round of Grimm coming out in the distance. Each member of team STRQ got into position. Each one drawing their weapons and each got into their own battle stance. Raven pulled out her flame dust blade, her favorite out of all her other dust blade, she raised it over her head and got into her stance.

"Before I forget, what is your count?" Raven asked, "I am at 50 myself ..."

before she could finish, she heard a metallic clang hitting a ground she turned to found her leader's prized knife lying on the ground, she looked up and saw Smoke just standing there. Her expression was blank and unfocused, with no signs of emotion or awareness. Her leader's eyes were completely blank starring out to the new moon, completely transfixed.

* * *

 _It was a new moon tonight._

 _It did not know how or why but it was aware of that much at least._

 _Its entire time it knew nothing but darkness_

 _no_

 _an absence of light._

 _That is all it felt_

 _That's all it was_

 _What it shall forever be_

 _a creature of shadow_

 _the shadow of the once full moon_

 _bound to a prison as such_

* * *

"Smoke are you alright" Xiao asked at their leader, who stood still transfixed upon the night sky.

Her eyes a widen and her body was shaking as if her entire body was commanding her to stay still against its own will.

Raven looked at her partner, she did not know what was happening. She has never seen Smoke like this before. Such a pathetic display of someone who claimed to be her equal. She turned her attention toward the next wave of Grim they were still coming at them she relied on her Minigun. It was out of ammo 'great' she thought. she gripped her electricity blade in hand.

"We got to get her out of here" she heard her partner say.

"I'll take her, " said Qrow said already

"No," Raven stated

"But" he started to say "I need you here," she told her Despite the gap in his skill their teamwork was quite fluid. she would take him over Xiao long any day. She did not know what was happening to Smoke. But their objective was charging at them at an alarming speed. She had no time to dwell on the weak.

"Xiao! take our leader out of here" she said as the wave of Grimm came closer and closer

"Got it" and he moved to grab her but the second his hand touched her. Their leader's eyes started to glow and her entire body along with it.

This was not good.

* * *

 _knew nothing more than fear_

 _it knew nothing more than hate_

 _it knew nothing more than darkness_

 _It should probably let go_

 _but it sense's something. Something toward the moon_

 _Something grows and its eyes started to burn with pain_

 _it knew what it had to do_

 _Off with these chains_

 _It shall know this darkness no more_

* * *

"She's activated her semblance" Xiao long yelled to Raven.

Raven saw as her leader entire body started to glow.

"SMOKE!" Qrow yelled running up to her.

"SMOKE Snap out of it"

If their leader heard anything she did nothing as with each passing moment her body grew brighter and brighter. Almost like another sun, Raven shielded her eyes as the light quickly increased. The snow around her started to melt away showing the mountains black surface exposed and the metal of the compound began to melt. Her semblance was going out of control.

Raven grabbed her brother's hand. Their best bet right now was to get out of Smoke eyesight. Normally in check but her power could light up the entire campus if she had enough Aura to generate it. They had to wait out her Aura for the time being.

"We need to get out of here!"

"but..."

"Now!"

She grabbed him and ran behind one of the rocks by the compound. Xiao Long followed them. As soon as they were safe behind the rock Raven peaked out to see what was happening. For some reason the Grimm too was stuck in a trace, staring at Smoke. Possibly wondering why there pray would stand still, or they too were blinded by her light.

Smoke's light continues to expand. Then it exploded like a miniature sun. Raven could feel the heat from the rock as it turned a shade of light red. She checked her Scroll, she stilled had a bit more Aura left in her.

Then like a bolt of lighting after a strike it faded. The light was no more, it flickered out of existence.

Raven looked out, curious she found her teammate standing in a circle of steam.

"Smoke!"

both her teammates rush to her aide as her knees gave way. Qrow arrived just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. _'Man that boy is fast'_ raven though as she came out from behind the rock.

Raven checked her guard, now that Smoke's light show was over. The Grimm would soon return. That is how the Grimm operates here. They will always return. However, as she looked out she noticed something peculiar.

"Curious..." said Xiao Long getting up.

"What is?" Qrow asked still holding onto

"They're gone," he replied. "The Grimm"

Sure enough, the Grimm that was approaching them had no continued up the mountain. Not even the ones that flew have turned around. This was odd the Grimm were not known for their strategic withdraw. But as seeing as their objective was gone, they might as well bring Smoke in and call it a day.

"I'm Calling Gelé to let us back in" she pulled out scroll but it remained in its pocket form.

"Great! Scrolls are not working"

"Guess we just have to knock" Xiao suggested

Raven threw her partner a look of disgust and he returned it with a cheap smile and then ran up to the compound door. Qrow got up holding Smoke in her arms.

"You should probably give her to me, brother," Raven told him

"What?" he asked looking down, seemingly noticing for the first time that he was holding onto their leader. For some reason, his face turned red and his clumsy nature took hold of him again and almost dropped her as he handed him off to her.

"idiot," she remarked as she carried her partner up the hill.

Smoke then mumbled something her breath. Raven couldn't make it out over the howling of the winter wind. and the quietness of her leader's voice.

It was something about a rose. But Raven cared little about flowers and their names.

 **Security**

 **(status)**

 ** _offline_**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that is the end of that chapter *Looks at watch* and took less than a year too. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to add more in but I felt like it would disrupt the flow the story so I will just make it the next chapter. I will try to update that as soon as possible but I also have other stories to write/update. until then see yah**

 **And for those who are asking about smokes name, I'm well aware. As for why. . .**

 **shhhhhhhh**


End file.
